Killing Me Softly
by pinkpinkblink
Summary: In a duel to the death for Kurama's affections, niether combatent notices that they are slowly killing the prize... Kurama. (yaoi, rape, lemon KxK, KxH)


Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. Nopers!  
  
Jager: (with a loud flourish of arms) Welcome to my second shonen-ai story!  
  
YamiRiku: (shakes head) Some people just never learn...  
  
Jager: (ignores) (smile) This is going to be a three-chapter story. The pairings are KuramaxKuronue, and KuramaxHiei. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
When he watched his koibito die, something broke in Youko Kurama's heart.   
  
Kuronue never stood a chance. The sharpened spears had dropped from above, straight through the unwitting bat demon.   
  
And Youko could do nothing but stand by and watch, horrified.  
  
He hid in the shadows as the cursed demons who killed Kuronue took the corpse back to their palace.  
  
But they left the pendant.  
  
Youko retrieved the blood-red necklace, and fled.   
  
For many years after, the fox remained alone, fearing the pain he had felt before.  
  
When he was killed by a hunter, he was pleased. He could join his love at long last.  
  
But something pulled him, urged him, to flee to Ningenkai.  
  
So he did.  
  
And he lived there for 14 long years, wondering why in the three worlds he had come.  
  
That was when he met Jaganshi Hiei.  
  
  
  
Shuichi Minamino, otherwise known to his friends and lover as Kurama, snuggled deeper into Hiei's arms as they watched the cancan dancers of the Moulin Rouge fly across the television screen. Hiei responded by tightening his grip around the fox's chest. The words of the song were unbelievable, almost tragic, as they resounded through the room.  
  
"(1)His eyes upon your face...  
  
His hand upon your hand...  
  
His lips caress your skin...  
  
It's more than I can stand!"  
  
A shiver went down Kurama's spine. A cold draft had made its way through the room, and had shaken Kurama straight to the core. Hiei noticed and smirked. "What's wrong with you, fox?" Kurama shook his head. "Nothing. It's just a bit cold, that's all." Hiei sat up and pulled a blanket off of the nearby chair and slung it over his fox. Kurama thanked him with a kiss, and they continued to watch the movie.  
  
No...  
  
He is...  
  
Mine!  
  
  
  
After Moulin Rouge had ended, Kurama had retired to his room, and was followed by Hiei. The half-Koorime lived with the Minamino's, much to Kurama's pleasure, and usually stayed in Kurama's room. Tonight was no different.  
  
Hiei stared at the jewel on Kurama's bare chest. The fox was asleep, and was snoring slighty. Hiei had never seen him without the blood-red pendant. When he quiried the fox on the matter, Kurama would become quiet and withdrawn, saying it was nothing but just a memory. But Hiei knew better.   
  
Leaning forward slightly, the fire demon hesitantly reached out his hand and picked the jewel up.  
  
No...   
  
Recoiling from his business, Hiei looked around the darkened room. He had heard a voice.   
  
"Kurama, wake up."  
  
The fox opened his green eyes blearily. "What's wrong, Hiei?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Did you hear something?"   
  
Kurama stared at his koi with a strange look on his face. "Hear... something?"  
  
Youko...  
  
I'm back...  
  
Kurama's eyes widened, and he gripped Hiei's arm. "Yes."  
  
The pendant around Kurama's neck began to glow, attracting the attention of the occupants of the room. Kurama looked horrified, and ripped it from around his neck. "No! It can't be!"  
  
In the most shadowy corner of the room, a figure began to take form, emitting a soft red light. Kurama hid his face on Hiei's shoulder, shivering and muttering incorhent phrases under his breath.  
  
16 years upon my death  
  
I shall return to you,  
  
My fox,   
  
My light,  
  
My love.  
  
Kuronue's violet eyes snaped open, and he grinned wickedly.   
  
"Hello... Youko. My fox."  
  
  
  
Jager: (sweatdrops) Uh, kinda corny, but it'll get better next chapter!  
  
YamiRiku: (still shaking her head) If you get around to it...  
  
Jager: R&R, please!   
  
(1) -This song has signifigance in this story. It's called 'Le Tango de Roxanne' from Moulin Rouge. 


End file.
